


Safe

by aromanticjungkook (missbutterfly)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbutterfly/pseuds/aromanticjungkook
Summary: When Javi finally manages to hunt down the scores he takes a deep breath in through his nose, releases it through his mouth and promptly throws his phone onto the seat next to him in the taxi.(or; Javi arrives in Saitama the night of the men's short)





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 2 hours pretty much and its barely spell checked so im sorry if there are any mistakes

Unfortunately, Javi's plane doesn't have WiFi so he doesn't see the scores until he lands. When he finally manages to hunt them down he takes a deep breath in through his nose, releases it through his mouth and promptly throws his phone onto the seat next to him in the taxi. 

A doubled salchow.

Javi sighs and slides his glasses off, rubbing at his eyes. He's too tired to deal with any form of complicated emotion that doesn't involve figuring out if he should eat before he sleeps. However, it seems as though sleep will be off the table for a little while longer. 

Javi and Yuzu had planned everything out prior to Javi's arrival. Since Javi was getting there after the short program had concluded, they'd both agreed that Yuzu should sleep as much as he could manage that night. So, instead of bursting in to see him, Javi would go straight to his own hotel room and they'd see each other the next morning. However, that had been when they were working on the assumption that Yuzu would likely be satisfied enough with his score. It had been a fair estimation at the time.

A _doubled salchow._

Javi resists the urge to drop his face into his palms.

His phone lights up on seat next to him, and he double takes when he sees the name.

Yuzu.

A sudden, sharp ache blooms in his abdomen and burns all the way to his fingertips. His clenches his hands into fists in an attempt to soothe it but it just makes it worse, like working at a sore tooth. He can't reach for his phone fast enough. Javi hadn't been expecting any kind of communication, instead he'd resigned himself to a night of worrying by himself. 

**Yuzu ♡´･ᴗ･`♡:** Did you land okay?

Javi smiles slightly down at this screen. Yuzu has always been bad at asking for things when it mattered. 

**Me:** Yes x  
**Me:** I'm on my way to the hotel now.

He checks his watch.

 **Me:** Should be 10 minutes or so x

Javi watches fondly as the typing bubble appears and disappears several times before Yuzu's reply pops up, characteristically short and evasive.

 **Yuzu ♡´･ᴗ･`♡:** Do you need sleep?

Yes, he did, desperately.

 **Me:** I'm okay for now  
**Me:** Do you want me to come over tonight instead?

 **Yuzu ♡´･ᴗ･`♡:** If you want to

Javi laughs under his breath at both the reply and how fast it came through. 

**Me:** I'll drop my suitcase off and come down x

\---

Around half an hour later Javi knocks on Yuzu's door. He isn't surprised when it’s opened immediately. Javi doesn't get a chance to see more than a glimpse of Yuzu as he walks into the room as calmly as possible, Yuzu moving around in bursts of frantic energy.

It takes a little while before Javi can get a good look at him. He toes his shoes off and hangs his jacket on the back of the only chair. When he turns back around Yuzu has sat himself on the edge of the bed.

Yuzu's hair is still damp from his shower, but the top is mostly dry. The fluffiness of it doesn't sit right with the paleness of his face and bitten red lips. He's dressed for bed, and likely has been for a while given the late hour. His fingers twist nervously together where they're peeking out of long, loose sleeves; bare feet rubbing gently across the carpet. Yuzu looks like he's fizzing, like things are scuttling inside him and making him itch. Javi's chest twinges painfully again.

Javi doesn't touch him. Instead, he perches on the bottom of the bed next to him, keeping some space. His gaze drags over the very edges of Yuzu's profile - cheeks and chin less soft than he remembers - and waits for Yuzu to speak.

It doesn't take long.

“You're tired,” Yuzu says, quietly. 

“Yeah.”

Javi doesn't bother lying, he's not going to give Yuzu any opportunity to feel uncomfortable or guilty. Yuzu, above anything else, has always appreciated honesty.

Yuzu chews his lip for a second, aggravating his already swollen mouth.

Javi hums. “Don't do that,” he scolds, gently. Yuzu's teeth immediately unlatch. 

“I pop my sal.”

“I know.”

Yuzu turns to him then, eyes sparkling with only a few things Javi's exhausted brain can place. 

“I pop my _sal_ ,” Yuzu all but hisses. 

Yuzu isn't angry at him, Javi knows. Javi has learned over the years the difference between Yuzu being angry _at_ someone, and Yuzu being angry _near_ someone. If Yuzu held any ill feelings towards Javi he wouldn't have contacted him at all, and Javi would be submitted to an icy silence.

So Javi braves it. “I know,” he says again, softer.

Yuzu's mouth twists into a frown. 

“So stupid,” Yuzu says. “I was ready, I _am_ ready. Stupid. Embarrassing!”

And then, in the privacy of his hotel room, away from the eyes and ears of the press, Yuzu proceeds to ramble and rant in Japanese. This is something else Javi learned a long time ago. Sometimes Yuzu just needs to be listened to. To have someone nearby who can let him express his frustration without comment or overt concern - someone to understand him. And even though Javi can't barely string a sentence together in the most basic Japanese, there is no one who understands Yuzu better. Each irritated noise, each twitch of his brow, the way he moves his hands with a particularly sharp phrase; Javi can read all of it like Yuzu's body was mapped out for him in perfect, fluent Spanish.

Yuzu tires himself after a little while. Javi watches as he all but deflates, his anger and the tiny flickers of sadness draining out of his pores. When he faces Javi again his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are bright, like he's been lit up from the inside.

“I have to do better for the free,” Yuzu says, fiery. “I will do better.” 

Javi smiles, tired and fond. “You will do, cariño,” Javi says, and then finally holds out his hand. “You will be better.”

Yuzu takes his hand, placing their palms flat together to admire the difference in size. Yuzu's delicate fingers against Javi's bigger, clumsier hands has always been something Yuzu loves, though he rarely says it. One night, exhausted and vulnerable he'd let slip that it reminds him that Javi is here - here for Yuzu. Even now, the sight of it visibly drains the tension from his shoulders. Yuzu hums happily when Javi laces their fingers together. 

Javi smiles when Yuzu shuffles closer and nuzzles cheek against Javi's shoulder, tucked up tight and warm into Javi's side. Javi kisses the top of his head and sets his own cheek against Yuzu's hair, smoothing his thumb across the back of Yuzu's hand. 

“I pop my sal,” Yuzu says again, all the annoyance gone from his tone. Then, he lets out a long whine.

Javi laughs, squeezing his head.

“Sals in the short are mean to us now, apparently,” Javi jokes. 

“I want to do again,” Yuzu says, pout evident in his words.

“No you don't.”

There's a pause, and Javi smiles. 

“No I don't,” Yuzu eventually agrees. He turns his head to dig his chin into Javi's collarbone painfully when Javi laughs again. He smiles smugly when Javi squirms away from the pain.

“Oh, that's funny?” Javi asks, mockingly offended. “You're smiling at my pain?” He pays his chest, pretending to clutch at his heart.

Yuzu doesn't have a chance to reply because Javi lunges for him, savouring the surprised squeal Yuzu let's out when Javi cups his jaw softly but suddenly with both hands. Grinning Javi leans in and presses several quick kisses on the remaining softness of Yuzu's cheek, rubbing his beard against his skin. Yuzu wiggles, half laughing and half fighting in Javi's hold, fingers grasping loosely at Javi's wrists. Javi swaps cheeks and does the same on the other side. When Yuzu starts happily pressing into it, Javi gives him one final kiss and then blows a raspberry high on Yuzu's cheekbone, Yuzu's giggles vibrating against his mouth. 

“Javi!” Yuzu gasps, only partly disgusted and mostly delighted, and Javi pulls away, grinning cheekily.

Yuzu's cheeks are glowing red from his laughter and the rough drag of Javi's beard. He's smiling too, open and sweet, and Javi strokes over the irritated skin, soothing it with his thumb.

“There's a proper smile,” Javi murmurs. Yuzu turns away bashfully and pushes his cheek into Javi's palm. He brushes a small, secret kiss into the inside of Javi's wrist. Javi's heart stutters like it always does when Yuzu looks up at him through his eyelashes. “Do you feel better?”

Yuzu hums, closing his eyes. He loosens his grip from Javi's forearms and cups the back of Javi's hands. He relaxes fully into Javi's hold, and Javi’s heart skips another beat. Compared to earlier Yuzu looks so calm. Javi is good at this, he knows; helping Yuzu untangle the knots inside his chest and mind, helping his tidy up the loose ends that threaten to dangle in his intrusive thoughts. Yuzu has gotten much better at dealing with it by himself, especially now Javi is around less often, but it's okay to slip sometimes. Sometimes, Yuzu, like everyone, just needs some kindness.

Holding Yuzu like this - like the treasure he is - Javi vows internally to keep him safe tonight. He leans in to press their foreheads together and Yuzu sighs out a tiny breath of contentment. 

“Hey,” Javi mutters. When Yuzu's eyes open they're bleary and tired. “You are amazing, and you have time to train before Saturday.”

Yuzu smiles at him again, the prettiest possibly curl of his lips, and Javi can't help it. He kisses him gently. Yuzu, exhausted, barely engages, but he sighs softly through his nose, the tickle of the breath sending a shiver down Javi's spine that catalogues itself into Javi's brain as one of those sensations that are special to Yuzu and only Yuzu.

When Javi pulls away he pecks Yuzu on the end of his nose, pleased with the way it scrunches in response. 

“Better?” Javi asks again.

“Yes,” Yuzu says. “Thank you.”

He'll be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu
> 
> i'll be honest i only wrote this for a friend, i'm anxious as all hell and tired beyond all sense bc of that so idk how often i'll update things anymore sorry


End file.
